Dipper Down
by jadeangel099
Summary: Smile Dip was banned for a reason, now Dipper will pay the price for Mabel's mistake.


_**I don't own Gravity Falls**_

Dipper looked at the calendar. It had been a month since Mabel had been diagnosed with cancer. The doctors said that they had found traces of a carcinogen from smile dip. They also told Dipper if they had waited any longer then Mabel would have died before they could do anything.

He still remembered the day he brought her to the hospital clearly. Almost as if he had it permanently scarred into his brain.

 _Dipper woke up to a peculiar smell coming from the bathroom, a sort of sickly sweet mixed with trace amounts of something coppery. He knew it couldn't be his parents as they were scheduled to be gone in South Korea for the next three months, and with a look at the clock he knew it couldn't be his sister. She never woke before 8 on a weekend._

" _Maybe mabel tried making caramel with her iron again…" He said to himself with a yawn. Slowly he rose from bed and put his feet on the cold wooden flooring. "Better go turn the fan on so it doesn't stink up the whole house." He walked to his door and opened it walking out into the hallway._

 _Starting towards the bathroom he noticed the light was on and there was a faint sound coming from in there._

" _That's weird" He said to no one in particular and started walking faster. He heard the sound again but it was a bit more clear this time._

" _D-d-dip…"_

 _Dipper felt as if his blood had dropped below the freezing point instantly and ran into the bathroom. He flung open the door and saw his sister on the ground a puddle of bile and blood surrounding her._

" _MABEL!" he screamed out lifting her up and into his arms. "What happened, what's going on!?"_

" _Dun… no" She said fading out._

 _Seeing that she had slipped unconscious he lifted her onto his back and ran out the door. The ER was a mile and a half from the house but he was so full of adrenaline he sprinted the whole way there._

 _Bursting through the doors he went to the front desk not caring that mabel had thrown up on him on the trip there. "Ma'am, My sister has been throwing up blood!" The receptionists eyes widened and she called the nearest nurse to take her away._

 _Dipper sat there for four hours before a doctor came into waiting room and called out "Pines! Where is Pines at?"_

 _Dipper jumped up and went to the doctor. "Is she okay doctor? Is my sister okay?"_

 _The doctor smiled kindly, "She's stable now and just resting, she is very lucky you got here as soon as you did young man. Another few minutes and she may have died."_

 _Dipper sighed in relief, "whats wrong with her doctor?"_

 _The doctor frowned "We aren't quite sure yet, we are running tests now. Follow me and I will lead you to her."_

 _Dipper smiled and followed the doctor into Mabel's room. Grabbing a chair dipper grabbed her hand and sat watching her. Hoping that she would wake soon. After around twelve hours dipper's head touched down onto the bed and he had fallen asleep._

Nearly a month since then and it still felt like a dream. His parents were still stuck in South Korea and were unable to get back sooner than their trip was to sat alone at home and cried himself to sleep when he wasn't allowed to sleep in the hospital and ensure his sister was still alive. This was one of those nights.

He put his head gently onto his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

He dreamed of the summer before school started back up and he dreamt of when Mabel and he were younger. Then all of a sudden he was floating in a dark and cold plane. He strained his eyes and checked all around him but didn't see anything.

"You know pine tree, I could help you with your little problem," A voice said from nowhere.

Dipper's eyes narrowed, he knew that nauseating voice anywhere. "What do you want Bill?"

Cypher laughed heartily and then spoke, "I want to help you. It's actually quite simple to cure cancer. It's one of the first things demons learn to do nowadays."

Dipper narrowed his eyes, "Why would you help me?"

Bill laughed even louder this time, "I want you of course."

Dipper's internal struggle over what to do showed through.

Cypher's eye rolled "Not like that numb skull. I want YOU to join me."

DIpper's head tilted to the side in his confusion, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Cypher got extremely serious before wrapping an arm around dipper. "I WANT you pine tree. There have been scant few beings to interest me as much as you have." cypher then began to draw circles on his chest. "I would even let you visit your sister in her dreams and every so often in the mortal plane."

Dipper shivered at Cypher's touch feeling violated. "What would I have to do?"

"Well you can't take a mortal body into the dreamscape so it's really simple." Cypher paused before continuing, "You will have to die."

Dipper looked at Bill very closely before nodding his head. "Sounds like a deal Cypher."

Cypher looked surprised, "No drama, no Bull?"

"I will do anything for my sister," At this he smiles warmly. "She is my world and I just want her to be happy."

Drawn aback Cypher looks at dipper. "You know kid the plan was originally to take you in your sleep and keep you here in the dreamscape forever."

Dipper nodded expecting as much "I kind of figured."

Cypher hesitated before speaking up, "I'm gonna do you a favor then kiddo." Then Cypher touched Dippers forehead.

"What did you do to me" Dipper asked bill curiously.

"You are going to die on your way home from the hospital today. Say your goodbyes. Also…" At this Cypher grew a mouth with sharp fangs and a long tongue. Then proceeded to shove said tongue into to mouth of Dipper.

Dippers eyes widened and he struggled feeling something being injected to his very soul. Then Cypher broke away.

"I'm not always going to need you so I gave you a little perk. You can now connect your soul to one person to follow them around for the rest of their life." Cypher said after retracting the grotesque organ.

Coughing Dipper gave a sign of acknowledgement by means of giving a thumbs up. The dream started to fade.

"Oh and one last thing, My name isn't bill. It's DeeDee."

Then the dream was gone and dipper felt a discomfort in his skin. Looking at the clock Dipper jumped up and started to get dressed, it was almost time for visiting hours to open.

Meanwhile at the hospital Mabel was sitting around eagerly waiting for her brother to visit her. She was lucky her brother was so self sacrificing. He had shred his feet on the run to the hospital on rocks and glass alike. She shuddered remembering the night she was brought in.

 _She hadn't been feeling well for the last week or so and was sleeping restlessly. She woke up and knew she would throw up. Clutching her stomach which was spasming in extreme pain she made her way to the bathroom slowly. She got in and promptly crumpled to the floor. Blood starting to make its way out of her mouth. She laid there for awhile in her bile throwing up blood. After a time she heard a door open and started calling out hoping it was dipper and not a delusion. The door opened and Dipper walked through. Everything was ringing and she couldn't hear anything. She felt herself getting picked up and then they were moving. She could only tell by the way she felt the wind making her colder._

 _She had to throw up again after too long and then felt herself slowly start to drift off to sleep._

 _As she slowly came to she felt someone holding her hand and looked at it to see the hand was connected to dipper. Looking at him she smiled and moved the hair from his face to look at him. "How long have you been here Dip Dop?" she said to herself._

" _20 hours inside your room 4 hours in a waiting room." a nurse spoke up startling Mabel from her inspection of her brother._

" _We've been here for a day?!" Mabel cried out squeezing dipper's hand._

" _Yes you have and you are lucky to have such a doting boyfriend. He hasn't moved since coming into the room. He sat there for hours just watching you. It was as if he was a faithful guard dog protecting his master's sleeping form." The nurse squealed the last bit. "It was soooo cute!" Then the nurse walked slowly out of the room watching the shocked Mabel stare at her brother._

 _Mabel slowly started to smile at Dipper. Then she put her hands in his hair and started stroking his head. After a moment Dipper began to stir._

 _Blinking Dipper slowly focused on her and tears started to slide down his face. He let go of Mabel's hand and rose up. Mabel closed her eyes knowing he was going to yell at her for not getting help sooner. Then she felt arms loop around her torso and hug her firmly._

" _I was so scared Mabel. I thought I had lost you," Dipper said with tears heavy in his tone. "I can't lose you Mabel I need you."_

 _At this Mabel started to tear up as well. She hugged him tight and started Bawling into him._

"It may have been rough but this has brought us closer together" Mabel said to no one in particular. With a smile she looked towards the stuffed unicorn Dipper made for her. He had picked up a few hobbies that she missed as well as some things he wanted.

A nurse popped his head in hearing her voice, "I've been wondering but, how is your brother able to spend every single day here with you? Doesn't he have to go to school?"

Mabel Laughed at his question. "Dipper is really smart and managed to skip a grade. He didn't like going to actual school so he decided to go to highschool online."

"That's really convenient almost like the being in control of our lives wanted to keep you together."

Mabel laughed and leaned back on her bed. "Yeah, it's pretty nice though. We wouldn't be able to stay together as much if he had stayed in high school as was the plan."

The nurse laughed and walked away from the room leaving Mabel by herself.

About a half hour later Dipper came walking through the door. He started off with giving Mabel a kiss to her forehead and asking how she had slept. She felt something warm coming from where he had kissed her and it seemed as if that warm thing was seeping into her heart. Dipper looked into my eyes and smiled. Her cheeks flushed and a feeling of being exposed in front of her brother popped into her mind.

They talked for hours and enjoyed each other's company. Eventually Dipper had to leave and gave her a quick kiss and told her to always remember how much he loved her. Then he left the room with a sad smile on his face.

"That was weird," Mabel thought aloud. Mabel felt something wet streak down her face and looked up to the ceiling for a leak. Seeing none she felt the water. "Why am I crying?" Feeling a sudden bout of exhaustion Mabel succumbed to sleep.

" _I'm so sorry that I had to do this to you Mabel, I'll always watch over you,"_ Dipper thought sadly as he left the hospital. He started the walk home with a smile on his face. He listened all around and watched everything going on around him. He saw a huge semi passing through. He saw the driver take a swig from his bottle. He saw as the semi started to swerve towards the sidewalk.

"Dipper!" He heard someone shout. "I finally found you!"

Dipper turned and looked at the rich blonde girl who was yelling for him and walking towards him. "Pacifica? What are you doing here?"

"I think Bill is back!" Pacifica shouted. "He said that he was going to kill you so I came here to warn you."

Dipper saw the Semi heading towards not him, but pacifica. " _Want to make sure I kept my end of the deal eh DeeDee?"_

There was giggling in the back of his head at this thought.

"PACIFICA LOOK OUT!"

She turned around and froze seeing a gigantic truck speeding towards her. She couldn't move, it was as if she was rooted to the spot. Then she felt herself be shoved to the ground out of the way of the semi.

The Semi screeched to a halt a few seconds later having sent a body flying into a nearby tree. Which screamed out in pain.

Pacifica looked at the young boy who had pushed her out of the way, "...Dipper?" She ran over to the boy who was broken and bleeding all over the ground. She held him in her arms and held his head close to hers. "Why'd you do it?"

Dippers eyes slowly focused on her, and he smiled "I dunno, I guess because I know you'll do great things. You're gonna make the northwests completely legit, remember?"

Pacifica let loose a tear, "I was supposed to prove it to you Dipper."

Dipper put his hand to Pacifica's cheek and smiled up to her. He wiped away the tear and told her not to cry. Pacifica nuzzled her face into his hand as it slowly collapsed onto his chest.

She cried and felt a hand ruffle her hair. She looked up and saw a translucent Dipper smiling at her. She began to cry while he slowly started to disappear into thin air. There was a whisper in the air as he disappeared, "I'll always be watching."


End file.
